Electronic based images are commonly used today because they are easy to store, retrieve and manipulate when compared to paper based images. Plus, electronic based images are commonly used today because they are easy to distribute when compared to paper based images. With the advent of the Internet this last advantage is an important consideration. If desired, the paper based images can be converted into electronic based images to make them easier to manipulate and distribute. This conversion can be achieved by using a scanner which scans a paper based image and then creates an electronic based image. Of course, an electronic device such as a digital camera (for example) can be used to take a picture and then create an electronic based image. In either case, the electronic based image is created by first generating a raster (bitmap) image and then converting the raster image into a vector-based image (vector graphic image). The procedure used to convert the raster image into the vector-based image is known in the field as a vectorization process.
There are many types of vectorization programs available on the market today which can be used to convert a raster image into a vector-based image. Some of the more well-known vectorization programs include (for example): Vector Eye, Adobe Streamline, Silhouette, Synthetik Studio Artist and Macromedia Freehand. How these vectorization programs perform and what parameters they use such as numbers of colors, numbers of shapes, complexity of shapes, etc. . . . , varies greatly and depends on the desired result. However, all of these vectorization programs function to analyze color information within the raster image and then create several larger areas known as vector objects which share the same colors. FIGS. 1A-1B (PRIOR ART) are provided to respectively illustrate a raster image and a vector-based image of two automobiles (the vector-based image will be discussed in detail below with respect to the present invention). These vectorization programs all work well to create a suitable vector-based image but they could be improved to better compress the representation of the vector-based image. This need and other needs are satisfied by the image processing device and method of present invention.